Mum Went to the Ball with Whom?
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: While putting some of her things in the attic, Roxanne Weasley comes across a box of photographs of her parents old school. As she looks through them with her twin, Fred, the two come across an interesting photograph."He married his twin's ex-girlfriend!"


**Well I've been in a George/Angelina mood at the moment and Fred (II) and Roxanne are probably my favourite next generation characters so when this idea popped into my head yesterday morning I thought, why not? So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Hey Fred! Look what I found!" A 15 year old Roxanne Weasley called down from the attic of their house.

"What? I can't hear you!" Her twin brother, Fred, shouted back up to her.

"I said, COME AND LOOK WHAT I'VE FOUND!" she yelled loudly.

"Sheesh Roxy, no need to yell." Fred said as he climbed the ladder up to the dust filled attic. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I'm storing some old stuff up here because I'm cleaning out my room-"

"Good idea, it's a bloody pigsty." Fred interjected.

"Speaking from the owner of your rubbish dump." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm a special case." Fred grinned. "But what have you found?"

"Photos from Mum and Dad's school years in this box." She grinned, brushing some dust of a box and showing it to him. "You want to look at them?"

"Of course I do! Always fancied finding out more about everyone in their school years." Fred said as he climbed back down the ladder.

They settled themselves in the lounge, on the bright red couch and pulled the first album out.

"Aw! It's their first year!" Roxanne said as they looked the first picture which showed two smiling boys in front of the Burrow. The two were identical, with flaming red hair and were waving manically at the camera. "Which one do you reckon Dad is?"

"Definitely the one on the left." Fred said. "It's the way he holds himself. Plus the one on the right has the scar on the palm of his hand from that incident when they were nine where they almost set fire to the house. Dad told me that was Uncle Fred."

"Merlin I wish he was still alive." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, me too." Fred said and they turned the page.

"It's mum!" Roxanne said unnecessarily.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Fred smirked as they looked at the picture of a small girl with dark skin and glossy black hair tied up in a ponytail that was beaming at the two of them and waving her small hand.

"Aw she was really cute when she was eleven." Roxanne said.

Over the next half an hour or so, the twins worked their way through five years worth of photos. There were quite a few of various Quidditch games, both their Mum and Dad with their respective friends and a few of them together. Much to Fred's delight (and Roxanne's, just not as much as her brother's) there were quite a few showing the aftermath of several pranks.

"Oh how I wish James and I went to school with them. That would have been so much fun." Fred grinned wickedly as they saw yet _another_ picture of some strange, sticky substance all over a load of Slytherins with thirteen year old red headed twins giving them the thumbs up as they laughed.

After they'd finished that album, Roxanne picked up a new one.

"Oh this one is sixth year!"

"All of it? We only looked through two for their first five years at school." Fred questioned.

"It's the Triwizard Tournament, remember? And the Quidditch world cup. I'm sure there was heaps to photograph." Roxanne pointed out.

"True. I can't wait to see some of the photos of Uncle Harry fighting the dragon."

"Well I can't wait to see who they went to the ball with. They've never really told us." Roxanne mused.

"Because who cares about who they took to the ball? It's not exactly exciting stuff and I doubt they went together as I'm pretty sure they started going out after the war."

"I care about who they went to the ball with. It'd be funny if it was the parents of someone we know. And then we get to see who they previously went out with. I've always been curious." Roxanne said.

Fred muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'girls' but then Roxanne elbowed him so he didn't say anything more.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Roxanne said as they saw a picture of Cedric Diggory getting burnt by the dragon.

"Probably, but Uncle Charlie's had heaps of burns. It doesn't look too bad; remember that one that the Hungarian Horntail gave Uncle Charlie, the one that he didn't treat fast enough?" Fred pointed out.

"Ew yes. It was disgusting." Roxanne wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"What's Aunt Fleur trying to do?" Fred said as he looked at the next photo of Fleur trying to charm the dragon.

"Perform some sort of charm I think. I don't think it worked too well from what she told me."

"Mm... let's see Viktor Krum's."

"Impressive. Their eyes are their weakest point of course. No wonder Aunt Hermione quite liked him, he obviously knows his stuff."

"Yeah, but she just really wanted a red headed idiot to make her feel smarter." Fred grinned.

"Kind of reminds me of you and Jenny. Merlin knows she's the smartest in the year, what does that make you?" Roxanne grinned at Fred cheekily. He hit her with a cushion from the couch.

"Moving on..." he said and turned the page to their Uncle who was flying around the Hungarian Horntail's head on his Firebolt. "Now clearly, this is the best."

"Of course it is! Look at his flying, it's incredible, and on that old broomstick!"

"Roxy, it was the best they had at the time." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah but to us that's an antique! I remember Uncle Harry let me ride his old one, it was the slowest thing in the world."

"Try Dad's old Cleansweep 5, I could probably walk faster than that thing."

"Ergh, no thanks!" Roxanne said as she flipped the page again. "It's the Yule ball!" she said excitedly as they got to a picture of a dance floor with lots of people on it.

"There's Aunt Hermione and Viktor Krum. Merlin, is that Uncle Ron in the background? He looks extremely pissed off."

"And there's Aunt Fleur and some guy. Looks a bit like William Davies, don't you think?"

"Yeah he does. And there's Aunt Ginny and Professor Longbottom. That's funny, that one." Fred laughed at his Aunt and favourite Professor, of which the latter appeared to stepping on the toes of the former.

They flipped the page. It showed two people on it. The girl had glossy black hair, her checks flushed from dancing; nevertheless she was waving at the camera. The other in the picture was a redheaded boy of about 16. A very familiar looking boy of about 16.

"Hey that's Mum, and is that Dad?" Roxanne asked while looking more closely at the picture. "It could be Uncle Fred; I'm rubbish at telling the difference in these old photographs. Who do you think it is?"

Fred was just staring at the picture, shock and betrayal written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Roxanne asked worriedly at the look on her twin's face. "Fred? What's the matter? Tell me please! What's wrong?"

"He married his twin's ex-girlfriend." Fred said slowly, not taking his eyes off the smiling photograph.

"So? Come on Fred, he's hardly going to know who he wants to marry at 16." Roxanne said.

"But that's just something you don't do, Roxy." Fred turned to her. "You're not supposed to go out with ex-girlfriends or boyfriends of friends. No matter what. It's just life. And he went and MARRIED his dead twin's ex-girlfriend."

"Fred, it's not a big deal. I'm sure Uncle Fred would have been fine with it. You don't even know if it was a date, they could have just been going as friends-"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Both George and Angelina Weasley walked into the living room where their two children sat. Roxanne had snapped the photo album shut.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Angelina asked as she hung her coat on a hook and walked over to the couch.

"We were just looking at some photos." Roxanne said, showing her Mum the album they had been looking at. Fred was staring at his Dad, a whole heap of thoughts going through his head.

_It wasn't right._ Maybe just went as friends._ His twin's ex-girlfriend!_ It's not a big deal, it's not like she loved him or anything. _That's just breaking the biggest dating rule there is._ There is no 'rule' written down formally that says that someone can't go out with his mate's ex-girlfriend. _It wasn't just a mate, it was his twin!_

"Oh I remember this one." Angelina said as she looked at a picture of the Great Hall after one of the twins' pranks.

George was looking at his son, confused as to why he was staring at him with that betrayed and angry expression on his face. All the while, Angelina continued to flip through the photos, talking about them to Roxanne as father and son continued to look at each other.

"Oh, the Yule Ball." Angelina said as she got to the picture of the dance floor.

George's head snapped in her direction.

"I take it you got to that picture then?" He asked Fred who nodded, with his arms crossed in front of his crest, the same expression on his freckled face. "Come on." He said and he led his son out of the room and into the small kitchen.

"Now you've got to understand that when I was 16 I never had any intention of marrying your Mum. Fred didn't either." George told his son who had jumped up to sit on the bench.

"You're not supposed to go out with your best mate's ex-girlfriend." Fred told him defiantly. "How the hell do you think _he'd_ feel?"

Tears came to George's eyes at that. He would never know how _he_ would feel because _he_ wasn't _there_.

"Look. Fred and Ange didn't go out on a date; they didn't snog or make have any other intentions other than friendship."

"It still doesn't make it right. I know how I'd feel if James went out with one of my ex-girlfriends."

"I know it doesn't make it right. Why do you think it took me so long to ask your Mum out?" George asked his son. "I spent every day from the day I realised that I liked her up until the day I proposed thinking about Fred and what he'd think. I know in normal circumstances it's treachery to go out with your best friend's ex-girlfriend. Believe me, I know that. But I love your Mum, and she and Fred weren't anything more than friends."

"Plus I'd never let him weasel out of going out with me." A voice from the doorway said.

"This isn't fair. Now you're double-teaming me!" Fred said, although he had to hide a smile (_I hate it when that happens, when you're trying to be angry but someone makes you smile, _he thought).

"Look Fred, I do understand that this is weird but I swear on my life that I never had any romantic feelings for your Uncle." Angelina told her son. "And even if I did, I was a teenager! There was no way that I was going to marry any of the guys I went out with in school."

"You were just waiting for me." George grinned at her.

"Don't flatter yourself there." Angelina smiled.

"Alright, alright!" Fred said. "Let's not get all lovey-dovey, ok? You've clearly proven that you love each other, Roxanne and I are here to prove it, but you've got to understand that in a normal circumstance it's just wrong to go out with your twin's ex."

"We do understand that." Angelina said. "Now come on, you haven't even got to the good ones yet."

"Oh do you have one of Hermione and Ron's row?" George asked as they trooped back into the living room where Roxanne was organising the piles of photos and albums.

"Probably. And then we've got some fireworks ones from seventh year."

"With the toad?" George asked, grinning.

"And Filch."

"Sounds like something I'd want to see." Fred smiled.

"Aw look at this one of Mum and Dad at the start of seventh year." Roxanne said, holding up a photo of two seventeen year olds laughing at the camera.

"Ergh, what I was I thinking with that hair?" Angelina surveyed herself.

"Don't worry Mum; I'm sure Dad thought you were beautiful." Fred rolled his eyes as his Mum sat down next to his sister.

"We good?" George asked Fred as they took their seats on the couch sitting opposite Angelina and Roxanne.

"Yeah," Fred said, looking at his Dad. Even though it was a rule that you weren't supposed to go out with your brother's or best mate's ex-girlfriend, maybe he could make an exception here. "We're good."

After all, it wasn't a normal circumstance and he certainly wouldn't be here if his Dad hadn't broken it.

Maybe it was for the best.**

* * *

Author's note: I'm not too sure about the end but I hope you liked it anyway. I know different people have different views on if Fred and Angelina actually did go out (seeing as they were only ever mentioned as going to the Yule Ball together). In my mind it was just the one date (the ball) and they were completely and utterly friends, nothing more. So that's what I based it off.**

**I'd really appreciate reviews if you would like to give them. I'm always appreciative of feedback, whether it be positive or negative (although if it is the latter, making it constructive always helps) so reviews mean heaps!**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing *hint hint *)!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
